<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truce by M14Mouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796518">Truce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse'>M14Mouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hints of Luigi/Daisy, Not Beta Read, Polterpup is like my dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario isn’t going to say it.  He is annoyed that his brother’s dog doesn’t like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Daisy/Luigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  Don't own them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mario didn’t know what to think.  </p>
<p>He was the hero of the mushroom kingdom.  Everywhere, yoshis and toads adored him.  He is beloved by millions and yet he couldn’t get a dog to like him.  </p>
<p>Correction, it was a ghost dog but beside the point, it was a dog.</p>
<p>Most importantly, it was his brother’s dog.  It was strange watching them interact.  They adored each other.  Wherever Luigi went, Polterpup went.  He was like his brother’s shadow.  They didn’t have a pet growing up and a part of him was envious of their relationship.  </p>
<p>He didn’t let that fact bother him too much.  What bothered him the most was the fact no matter how hard he tried, the dog didn’t like him.  </p>
<p>He read books on how to get a dog to like you.  </p>
<p>He offered his hand.  Polterpup sniffed it then running off to Luigi’s side.  Sometimes, he would stare at him like he was crazy before running off.  </p>
<p>He tried treats turned out to be a mistake because the dog put it into his mouth for a moment then split.  Later, his brother told him that he likes bones best.  Of course, it was too late.  The dog didn’t take any more treats from him.  </p>
<p>New dog toys? </p>
<p>Nope.  Apparently, he likes balls the best especially old and beat up ones.  </p>
<p>He even brought him a dog bed which then his brother informed him that Polterpup sleeps in the bed with him.  The expectation is being when Daisy visits, then he sleeps in the sofa. </p>
<p>That was more to his brother’s love life that he wanted to know.  </p>
<p>The thing that got him was the dog liked everyone else but him.  </p>
<p>He allowed the toads to play fetch with him.  </p>
<p>He allowed Daisy and Peach to scratch his belly.  </p>
<p>He allowed the professor to give him bones. </p>
<p>Him?  </p>
<p>Polterpup gave him stupid looks like he wasn’t impressed with him.   </p>
<p>Finally, he asked his brother.  </p>
<p>“Your dog doesn’t like me,” He grumbled.  </p>
<p>Luigi gave him a look.  </p>
<p>“Mario, he likes you!”  </p>
<p>“He doesn’t!”  </p>
<p>“He does too.  He loves the dog bed you got him!”  </p>
<p>“I never seen him lay on it.”  </p>
<p>“He only uses it when Daisy visits!  Mamma mia…Polterpup!” his brother shouted.  </p>
<p>The dog ran through the walls and nearly jumped on his brother.  </p>
<p>“Hehe…good boy,” Luigi said excitedly as he scratched the dog’s head.  </p>
<p>The dog’s tail wagged a mile a minute as he tried to lick his brother’s face.  </p>
<p>His brother waved his hand to get him to approach.  Slowly, he came over and scratched the dog’s head.  Polterpup’s tail stopped wagging for a moment.  </p>
<p>“You are such a good boy!” His brother said happily.</p>
<p>“Bark!  Bark!” Polterpup barked.  </p>
<p>“Hehe…!  See!”</p>
<p>He scratched the dog for a moment before stepping away.  The dog glanced at him for a moment before tackling to lick his brother’s face.  The doorbell rang.  </p>
<p>“I’ll get it!  Be a good boy!  I’ll be right back.” Luigi laughed as he stepped away.   His brother left the room and he stared at the dog.  </p>
<p>“You don’t have to like me…but could we at least call a truce?” He asked.  </p>
<p>The dog tilted his head and barked before dashing out of the room.  </p>
<p>Good enough for him.  </p>
<p>When Polterpup saved his brother from scary fall from the hotel, he said thank you.  </p>
<p>The dog stared at him and licked his hand before dashing off toward his brother.  </p>
<p>Maybe, the dog liked him just a little bit.  </p>
<p>He knew that the dog will always love his brother more than anyone.  </p>
<p>When the dog saved his brother’s life time and time again in that creepy hotel, that was enough for him.  </p>
<p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  I started playing Luigi’s Mansion 3 and this happened.  I regret nothing.  Read and Review if you wish.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>